


Mamagisa

by Gothdresser



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Diaper, F/M, Omorashi, Pacifier - Freeform, Scat, Soiling, babying a bit, briefs, diaper pooping, knee bouncing, male soiling, messing, nappy, padding, pissing, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: A gift for my friend's birthday~Sometimes making a promise can come back to bite you in the butt, or sometimes it's in the form of something coming out of your butt. But of course, Mama Magisa always has a solution to help out her baby~





	Mamagisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/gifts).

One arm wrapped around him, Gran felt his head as heavy as the sagging in his pants, too much of a close call causing a bit of a reaction as she cuddled close to the busty woman next to him. She raised a staff in the air as fire magic was projected once again, unphased as her serious expression to the clockwork primal beast melted into a smile at her captain. “Hold on close, honey~ Mama Magisa is here to protect you~”

That was an interesting quirk of Magisa’s that Gran was still getting used to despite putting all his materials into her right away, but something about the situation and the way she held him close made this situation different. “Y-yes, please promise to protect me, Mama!”

“Of course, anything for my baby~”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maps and spreadsheets laid out before him, Gran rubbed his eyes as he marked out another unit to give supplies to. So many crew members to train and enhance that he had to organize this all out, especially after grinding so hard all day in raids against different primal beasts. Even with being able to fight some over and over and over again, he could always use more materials, just as Gran would need more sleep soon enough. There was just too much work to be done right now though, but as Gran felt his head falling just a little, a warm hand on his back caused him to pull it back up. “Here to check on me again, Magisa?”

“Of course I am, my captain is a hard worker, but sometimes he works just a little too hard for his own good.” Magisa continued the rub Gran’s back, putting her free hand on his shoulder as she leaned over, the metal rings on her chest jingling against each other. “You don’t have to get everything done in a single night. I’m sure the beasts won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, so come to bed with me already~” Leaning her breasts more into Gran, she giggled a little as she saw exactly how his eyes peeled away from the documents and to her chest. If there was any way to get him to come with her, it was just with the teasing of her chest.

However, even while rubbing his eyes and stifling his yawns, Gran somehow found it within him to resist. “Sorry, just… I want to get these done, it’s better for everyone and I won’t have enough time soon with one of the islands we spotted in the distance. There’s too much work, I… I’m sorry…” It pained him to do so, especially as Magisa’s chest was tight enough for him to see a pair of bumps through the material, but Gran pulled himself back into his work.

Her tactics more often than not got Gran onto her side, enough to persuade him to give her one of his few gold rings. Such a rejection brought her hand to a slow and she couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice. “Ah, alright… Well, I’ll be up for a little while more, don’t take too long.” Pulling back away, the soft steps on wooden floors faded away from the captain’s quarters.”

“I’ll see you later then, Mama… um, I mean M-magisa…!” Waving goodbye to her over his shoulder, Gran suddenly felt self-conscious about the slip-up, wondering if he really was too tired. His head was feeling kind of hazy now after that as he tried to concentrate on the papers, his math beginning to slip up. Maybe he should’ve gone with Magisa before, but to disappoint her with no work to show was shameful. Double-digit numbers were hard enough as it was, but now he was having trouble with basic addition. 1+1 was… it was, um… what was it again…? The simplest of math that he could do and now he was pushing his muddled mind to get the number… 2! Yeah, he just had to use number 2! 

Standing up in his excitement, Gran smiled as he felt triumphant over his tiredness, but then an important realization came to mind: Why did he need the number 2 again? Looking over his papers, none of the numbers were connecting again and he just couldn’t place it where the number 2 was supposed to go. Oh right! Gran felt like a dummy for forgetting it in the first place, but number 2 was supposed to go in his pants, right! With a relaxed look on his face, he put his hands on his desk, barely needing to push as his bubble-butt slowly parted for its usual function, stretching to accommodate the big load that began to fill up his briefs. After all that confusion before, finally figuring it out was as relieving as going potty in his undies, the inner thighs of his pants growing warm to complement the large mess that sagged heavily at his rear. Wearing brown was such a smart thing for him to do, it made it harder to tell that he had to go poopoo so much, especially since there was no one around to change him.

Rolling up the graphs and maps and such as he certainly wouldn’t be needing them again tonight, Gran removed himself from out under the table, the pitter-patter of his wet pants trailing behind him as he squished his way towards the door of his quarters. If no one was around to check him, then he just needed to find someone and a certain jingling rang in his head. Gran then had his path set as his thighs began to feel warm again, ignoring the stray gusts that came while he walked to a particular dorm on the ship.

He only saw the flicker of candlelight as he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer while idly wiggling his bulging butt. While standing by for a certain person, a certain need was coming back and Gran moved his hand to his butt while crouching down. Squishing his big mess against his butt both helped and hurt him, as he had pressure to assist in holding in his mess, but all that squishiness reminded him that more had to come out… Thighs fidgeting as he tried to keep from soiling his pants again, the captain felted relieved in a clean way when the door finally opened, barely saving him from another accident. “S-sorry about earlier. I should’ve come sooner, especially since I got too tired and, uh… I had an oopsie, Magisa…”

“Tsk tsk, and what was that about you being too busy? Even for the bathroom?~” Magisa took Gran by the hand and pulled him into her room, a flick of her wrist causing it to light up all around them. Circling behind him, a single finger was all it took to bring his shame to light, the back of his waistband pulled out for her to check the big poopy in it. “Ah, what do we have here? All that management over supplies, and yet you can’t even manage to keep your briefs clean… Good thing I have some supplies of my own. Be a good boy and strip those undies for me~”

Unbuttoning his pants, Gran softly replied with, “Yes, M-Magisa…” before he was stopped with an “Ah ah ah~” from her.

“How cruel to call me by my name when you got it right earlier. Now, what do you say?~”

“Yes, M-... Mama…” His right answer greeted by a warm smile from the busty witch, Gran’s apprehension for saying it was smoothed a little as he continued to undo his pants, sliding them down to his ankles to leave him in only his hoodie and his underwear. A dull yellow stain was already forming on the small bulge in the front, and Gran turned around as he saw Magisa’s finger twirl. The stain on the back of his briefs was much worse though as the radius of brown got darker closer to the center of the mess. Looking behind him, Gran asked, “My underwear too?” only to receive a nod before he slipped the waistband down to his ankles and stepped out of it.

Following right up behind him with a small bag of supplies, Magisa got to work right away with cleaning the mess of his rear. “Hold still, darling~” Using up so many wipes, his rear got cleaner as Magisa casually tossed the towelettes aside, a small puff of flames clearing up the trash. It took a good few minutes, but Gran blushed as he felt a couple of small pats to his rear. “All done, but you really had to go, didn’t you?~”

“Y-yes, Mag… Mama. I wasn’t even thinking about the toilet besides my briefs and… yeah, heh…” Danchou shuffled lightly in place, clenching and unclenching as that need from before was returning. Making a poop deck out of the cabins was the last thing he wanted to do… “Can we hurry up a little? I still need to go.”

“Oh my, again already? Let’s just sit that little tush down then.” Setting Gran on the floor, Magisa quietly hummed to herself as she lifted his legs up. His eyes bulging at seeing the proper underwear she had prepared was absolutely adorable. However, as her captain looked as if he was about to object, all she had to do was give a small smile and reach into her bag before Danchou found himself sucking on something. “There we go, keep that in your mouth for now and maybe Mama will give you something else to suckle on later~” Magisa went back to her work and something crinkled under his big boy butt, but Gran’s only resistance was a little bit of squirming that quickly calmed down as his butt had baby oil rubbed on it. Powdering came soon after, although Magisa making sure everything was covered was agitating him a bit between his butt and his crotch, eliciting another giggle from the witch after his face flushed again. Finally, the front was pulled up between his legs and Magisa patted the front of his diaper when she was finished taping it up, the slightest movement of the padding causing a lot of crinkling.

With the safety of underwear more-befitting his needs, Gran was relieved to be able to relieve himself, but he was pulled up off his padded butt, delaying the remedy of his toilet troubles. It was almost enough for his binky to slip out, though he made sure it stayed in, even as he had to talk past it. “Eh, but I need to go potty, Mama!” Holding for so long was starting to get to be too much as his ass was struggling to hold on.

The answer became much more clear as Magisa pulled him over to her bed, sitting down on it before sitting him on her lap. It was more like on her knee though as Gran felt himself lightly bounced on it. Pressing her large breasts against his back, Magisa leaned in close to his ear. “Ah, just needed the right positioning, dear. Now, big baby boys like you don’t need to hold on, they just go potty as they please~” Softing rubbing the front of Gran’s diaper, she continued to bounce him while feeling the padding grow warm before hearing his groans of discomfort.

The crinkling of Magisa bouncing her knee soon turned to squishing since the little boy was already so much on the edge of an accident before. “G-going poooopy!~” Gran couldn’t stop his big buttcheeks from parting as he had been holding it for so long, glad that he was able to finally let go in his undies. A thicker and more absorbent pair than he was used to before, but he wasn’t complaining between the ruffling and squelching of filling out his diaper. Bouncing as he dumped such a big load in his diapee made the captain moan and even drool just a little, wiped up right away by Magisa. To make things tougher, Gran could feel something quivering in the front of his padding while Magisa rubbed it up and down, then in circles, slowing down and speeding up. His legs were wanting to seize so badly as his butt was spread and his mess was mushed against him with the knee rhythmically lifting him up, grinding his mess as Gran was beginning to feel the front of his nappy warm up with something besides his piss.

Listening to her little boy groan from her attention to his big boy butt, Magisa reveled in hearing him gasp between her caressing the front of his diaper and the jumpy mushing of his stinky butt. He couldn’t even say he was cumming as she felt his body convulse a little in her arms and the inside of his diaper grew quite sticky. It warmed her heart to listen to him pant as he orgasmed, his body slumping against hers. “Aww, such a cute and stinky and sticky captain~ Did you have fun, Danchou? Danchou?” Petting his head, Magisa looked down to see that Gran had already fallen asleep, snuggling close to her chest as Magisa rocked her messy baby captain. She’d have to save more fun for later though since she couldn’t wake such a tired cutie, letting Gran get his much-needed rest in his much-needed diaper.


End file.
